


Krakow

by Beardy



Series: Secret Phone Calls and Clandestine Meetings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Following on from their naughty phone call Wanda and Vision are back together. SMUT!!!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Secret Phone Calls and Clandestine Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829353
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. The inspiration bunny has arrived and a dirty bunny he is too!   
> There is more to come...

15:46. 15:46. He repeated it in his head like a mantra. 15:46. Wheels touching down on the runway. Plane taxiing; 5-15 minutes depending on the location of the gate. Best case scenario: Straight off the plane, through passport control; anywhere from 5 minutes to 30 minutes. He only has carry-on luggage -straight through to arrivals. There she will be waiting. By 16:30 they would be together. Cab to the hotel: 20 minutes; inclusive of the time it would take to walk to the taxi rank. 5-10 minutes to check in at the hotel. Anywhere from 5-15 minutes to find the room. By 17:15 she would be back in his arms.

She stood in the Arrivals, baseball cap titled over her face, just enough to put it into shadow. Her clothing was non-descript, a short black skirt, a white vest, mahogany coloured boots and a khaki coat with copper buttons. She played with her finger nails anxiously before straightening out her skirt. It had been almost a month. Every time he left was difficult, filled with missing him, but this time it had been different, after what they had shared everything felt different. Their phone calls had increased, many of them taking on a decidedly erotic turn after the first time.

She noticed him first, his tall frame elevating him above the majority of the other travellers. He was dressed comfortably, a long, navy, tweed blazer over a pale blue shirt, collar undone and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her breath hitched as his eyes met hers, her lips quirking up into a smile as he quickened his pace, his smile turned into a grin as he enveloped her in a hug, one hand threading into her hair the other around her waist, up her back. He pulled back, cupping her cheek with his hand whilst the other remained in her hair, he dipped his mouth to hers and kissed her soundly. Her hands wander, one holding the hand on her face, the other dipping beneath his jacket, climbing his chest. His hand tightened in her hair as he moaned softly into her mouth. He dropped a small kiss onto her top lip, followed by another onto the bottom lip before pulling away. The hand on her face took hers and the one in her hair fluttered over her cheek. Her face erupted into a wide smile as she squeezed his hand.

They sat silently in the taxi, their hands between them, Vision allowed his fingers to play against her palm as he stole secret glances at her. His attention was diverted as she hooked one leg over the other, crossing them at her knees. She smirked as she noticed his gaze and placed her hand just above his knee, fixing him with a challenging look. He smirked back as he used his fingertips to draw a light line from her knee, upwards to the hem of her skirt. Reflexively, she tightened her grip on his leg before giving him a taste of his own medicine; brushing her hand higher up his thigh. Vision leaned in to her touch, bowing his head to attempt a kiss to her neck. An abrupt cough from the driver made the normally so controlled Vision jump and sit back in his seat. Wanda allowed him a small smile and squeezed his hand with her own before turning and concentrating intently on the headrest of the seat in front of her.

Checking in seemed to take forever, Wanda had turned slightly away from the receptionist, attempting to mask her face as much as possible, appearing to appraise her surroundings. Hands clasped together, they made for the lift. Still silent between them, the atmosphere charged with tension.

“Ah, here we are.” Vision whispered, checking the number against the key card that the receptionist had provided. Wanda turned, her back leaning against the wall, she reached her hand out to his abdomen, fanning her fingers against his shirt, trailing her fingertips down to his belt. Fumbling, he dropped the card onto the carpeted floor.

“I’ll get it.” She sucked her top lip into her mouth as she slowly bent down in front of him and retrieved the card. He swallowed thickly as she rose, following the movement of her breasts as she then achingly slowly opened the door to the room.

As they rounded the door, he grasped her wrist, pushing her against it, the weight of their bodies closing it with a dull thud. He kissed her, their moans muffled by each other’s mouths. Within seconds her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair, his hips pinning her to the door, one hand in her hair the other against the soft, firm skin of her upper thigh.

“Vizh. Please.”

He ground his hips into her firmly, enjoying the way she squirmed against his erect cock with each thrust, the door shaking in its frame with each movement. Their breaths mingling amongst rough kisses.

“I want you so much.” He moaned.

“Bed.” She breathed.

He wasted no time. He carried her over to the bed dropping her down unceremoniously onto the duvet, cushioning the back of her head with his hands as he dipped his head to kiss her. Her hand travelled down his torso, cupping his erection and rubbing him firmly through his synthetic jeans.

“Off.” He did as he was bid. Moaning in pleasure as he felt her touch against his skin.

Suddenly she crossed her ankles around him, pushing his chest away from her and to the side. It took a moment for him to realise what she wanted before he slid his hand under her, against her bottom and flipped them over. Biting her lip she looked down at him; his hair messed, his chest heaving, face flushed pink, she moved her underwear to the side and wasted no time in seating herself on his rigid cock.

“Wanda.” He moaned loudly, eyes screwing shut.

 _“Oh Wanda.”_ He gasped as she began to move on top of him, her movements long and deliciously slow before she couldn’t take it anymore, speeding up to a constant grind against him. Rocking against his hips. He looked down to where they were joined, covered with the material of her skirt, he rucked it up above her hips, joining the movement of her hips with his own deep thrusts. Her eyes shut, her moans increased in volume as he reached an arm across her back, lifting her onto his cock roughly. She reached a hand down to her clitoris. His eyes widened as she swirled a finger over it and her walls contracted around him. Her mouth opening in a silent moan as her body shuddered over him. He pulled her down firmly onto him, his thrusts becoming erratic, hard, fast. Her mouth covered his, gasping his pleasure as he came.

“Fuck. Vizh.”

“That was…”

“Intense? Incredible? Fucking hot?” She breathed.

“All of the above.” He chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her, held her to his chest and kissed her hair. 

“You still have your coat on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make good on their phone call......SMUT!! PWP

The back of his crimson fingers ran softly down the length of her arm. She was lying propped on his chest, her hair fanned over his pectorals; rising and falling gently. One of her hands brushed over his taught abdominal muscles. They had finally managed to allow themselves the time to undress each other, Vision stripping himself of his disguise as they made love again. She tipped her head to look at him, chuckling as she took in his face; alight with unrestrained happiness.

“Happy are we?” She pecked a kiss against his chest.

“I will never get tired of doing that with you.” He broke into a toothy grin, glancing down at her.

“Well as we have talked about, there is _so_ much more Vizh.” His face froze, mouth agape, his mind was clearly running through all of the scenarios they had spoken about over the phone. His eyes darted across the room. She laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest.

“Have I broken you.”

“I think you may if you do _that.”_ He breathed, swallowing raggedly.

“Well in that case I wouldn’t want to take the chance. Try explaining that malfunction to Stark.” She bit her lip and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m willing to take the risk.” He laughed breathily.

The joy on her face, made his face split into a broad grin again.

“I bet you are.” She guffawed, batting a palm against his chest.

He pulled her to him, laughing, placing kisses over her face, her cheeks, her ear.

She captured his lips with her own, stopping him with a languid kiss. She shifted herself atop of him, lacing their fingers as she deepened the kiss. She stretched out along him, her leg brushing against his hardening cock, a moan escaped from his throat at the contact. His hands trailed down to her backside, he smoothed them over her and grasped her gently, breaking the kiss, to gauge her reaction as he ground her against his cock. She smiled against his mouth and pulled away.

His mouth dropped, agape as she trailed her mouth down his torso. The anticipation was truly testing him, the thought of what she was planning to do to him caused his cock to stiffen further. He had imagined it more times than he would care to admit since she had first mentioned it on their phone call, imagined her taking him in her mouth as he wrapped his hand around himself.

The image of her, hair wild, skin flushed and eyes twinkling with mischief as she dipped her head to his cock would stay with him for the rest of his days. He gasped as she lowered her mouth onto him and propped himself on his elbows, as she released his cock. She caught his eye as she licked him from root to tip, he moaned loudly, tipping his head back in unrestrained pleasure.

“Wanda.” He whispered imploringly as she wrapped her lips over the tip of his cock, sucking gently. He lay backwards, unable to concentrate on keeping himself upright. His legs trembled as she took him in her hand and began to slide her mouth over his cock, over and over, her tongue caressing him as she travelled along the length of him. She smiled around him as he let out what could only be described as a whimper as she increased the pressure of her mouth around him, her pace increasing. He began to writhe, his hips moving of their own accord, begging for purchase deeper in her mouth. She hummed around him, head bobbing. She glanced up at him, the sight of him sent white hot heat between her legs; he was watching her, eyes half-lidded, mouth agape, panting as he moaned in time with the motion of her mouth. She sucked firmly against him, he let out a whimper of her name, his cock pulsing as he came, groaning loudly, hips bucking against her face.

His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, she crawled up his body, capturing his lips in a small peck.

“So, what do you think?” She bit her lip in a smirk.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. Cock softening against his stomach.

“I think that was the best moment of my life thus far.” He smiled broadly, still looking at the ceiling.

She let out a joyous laugh which turned into a shriek as he tackled her down to the bed. Quirked an eyebrow and promptly, trailed his mouth down her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from their time in Krakow, Wanda and Vision enjoy a late night phone call. 
> 
> Not as smutty as the usual offerings but still graphic talk of sex, including some bondage.

“Did anybody ask where you were?” Wanda cradled the phone to her face, as she picked at her nails.

“Only Tony, and very briefly. Happily, I do not seem to have been missed.”

“That’s good. I was worried that we may have pushed our luck this time around.”

“I would never do anything that would jeopardise your cover, Wanda.”.

“I know Vizh, I meant from your side.”

“I find it more and more difficult to be concerned with what Mr Stark or Colonel Rhodes thinks of me, beyond of course ensuring that I do not compromise your safety.”

“You need to be safe too Vizh.”

“I can only think of being with you.”

She laughed.

“You are a romantic soul.”

He chuckled in response

“Perhaps I am a sentimental fool but after everything that we have shared….”

“I find it hard too Vizh. I miss that closeness. I Miss waking up with you.”

“I am sorry Wanda, I do not mean to be melancholy. I want us to enjoy our conversations, I don’t mean to draw attention to the difficulties of our situation. We are both very much aware of them without my bleating on.”

“Vizh. I just want us to be honest with each other. I would be worried if you just went back to your daily life without a care until the next time we see each other. Your feelings are valid and I want to know them. I want to know you.”

“I am incredibly lucky to have you.” He smiled into the phone.

“You can manipulate your molecules and your density. I daresay most would say I am the lucky one.” She chuckled into the phone.

He grinned.

“Well, I suppose if your reaction to our activities the third night of my stay are anything to go by perhaps, they would be right.”

“Vision!”

“You started it. _Miss Maximoff.”_ He purred down the phone.

“Don’t you start that…” She warned teasingly.

“What’s wrong, Miss Maximoff, is there a problem.” He said feigning innocence.

“You know what that does to me, the way you say it.” She whispered into the phone, her heart pounding. “You were so _good_.” Her breath hitched in remembrance.

“Is that how you like me Miss Maximoff on my knees for you.”

“Vizh… are we seriously doing this again?”

“Only if you wish. I only desire to make the most of any time we have together without being maudlin and it did, _heighten anticipation_ , last time.”

She grinned.

“That it did.”

She bit her lip, thinking upon her next words.

“And yes. I like you on your knees, begging for a taste.”

“It was exquisite, being surrounded by you like that, your scent. I very much enjoyed being at your behest.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to do something like that again?”

“I would. _Perhaps I could be laying on the bed next time however…”_ He whispered tentatively.

“Are you asking me to sit on your face?” She whispered incredulously.

“Perhaps.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Would you enjoy that Vision? Would you enjoy giving me pleasure like that.”

“I want you to take it. I want you to take your pleasure from me. Maybe you could… we could…”

“Hmm?”

“Use your power. I have often wondered what it would feel like to…”

“You want me to restrain you with my powers?”

“Yes.”

“And then sit on your face?”

“Yes.”

She grinned into the phone, stunned.

“I must say I am shocked, I never thought that you would be so….”

“Filled with lust?” He laughed into the receiver.

“Not that I am complaining. It is rather flattering to have a boyfriend who is obsessed with making me come.” She purred into the phone.

“Obsessed?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I never said anything about being obsessed.” He quipped lightly.

“No, but clearly….” She chuckled into the phone, biting her lip with a smile.

“You’re right I am obsessed.” He laughed breathily. “Completely and utterly obsessed, and who could blame me, with you meeting me from the airport in that TINY skirt.” He growled. “I would have taken you on the back seat of that taxi if I hadn’t been concerned with our cover. It wouldn’t do to be arrested for public indecency.”

“I would be very interested in your explanation of your newly created criminal record to Stark on your return.” She guffawed.

“Oh, he has seen worse. He has done worse in fact.” Vision mused.

“Eww.” Wanda screwed up her nose in disgust.

“I’m sorry darling. I think I might have broken the mood somewhat.” Vision smiled sadly.

“It’s fine, Vizh. I should sleep anyway, I will call you tomorrow, usual time.”

“Of course. I’ll be thinking of you until then.” He whispered

“I’ll dream of you. Dirty dreams.” She chuckled.

“I would be disappointed if they were not.” He smiled. “Night Wanda.”

“Night Vizh.”


End file.
